devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Detective Diamond
Detective Diamond is based on the user Touhoufan911 "It appears we have yet another case Smileson" ~ Detective Diamond "Maybe this could be the first case where I won't have to patch you up afterwards" ~ Dr. Smileson 'Appearance' Diamond wears a brown checkered coat with a white undershirt & a red tie. She has a broken TV for head aswell as a checkered deerstalker hat. Diamond's sidekick Dr. Smileson wears a black top hat with a red band & a holly on it together with a black & white suit including white gloves. 'Personality' Diamond is extremely intelligent & observing capable of linking clues & evidence that to the normal eye would appear as nothing but junk or useless information. Diamond can however be very arrogant about her intelligence which results in the need to explain or unravel her cases & mysteries to the people around her in high detail to show off her intelligence which Dr. Smileson is mostly the victim of. Diamond has also shown to avoid casual company besides that of Smileson or occasionally that of Drakon Kyrane. 'Backstory' Diamond aswell as Smileson both lived in the late 1800's to early 1900's solving many cases before the interference of a certain time travelling goofster created a time anomaly before the duo which transported them into the future or as we know it, the present Devil Beater time, Where the duo was discovered and taken into custody by Team Dimensiona because their existence in the present time might lead to time paradoxes if stumbling onto the wrong people or places. However Diamond shows to have no care for this leaving the base with Smileson on many occasions to go out to solve cases aswell as to find clues to solve the mystery of caused them to end up in this time and if there is a way to go back. 'Relations' Dr. Smileson Dr. Smileson is Diamond's sidekick & friend who more importanly also serves as her doctor as she winds up injured in her cases alot 'Power' Diamond doesn't possess an elemental power however she is extremely intelligent and has shown to have some degree of knowledge in hand to hand combat aswell as the company of Smileson who has great knowledge in the medical field and being an ex-militiar. 'Moveset:' Passive: ''"Clues" Diamond has a small counter on the side of the screen showing a magnifying glass icon with "0/15" next to it which goes up as Diamond gains clues and are used as cost of her attacks. '''LMB: '"To see and observe" ''Diamond fires forward her magnifying glass dealing medium damage to enemies hit aswell as giving her a clue if she hits an enemy. '''E: '"Require your expertise, Smileson" ''Diamond uses up 3 clues to summon Dr. Smileson who trails after her healing Diamond aswell as causing her LMB to deal slightly more damage & generate 2 clues upon hit until he disseapears after 4 seconds. '''R: '"Questoning Witnessess" ''Diamond uses up 6 clues to create a circle of question marks spinning around Diamond. If an allie comes into contact with this circle 1 of the question marks disseapears and Diamond begins questioning them which slightly lowers their speed but raises their attack & gives Diamond 3 clues for each witness she questions. There are 4 question marks and they will disseapear after 3 seconds if not used up. '''F: '"It was elementary, my dear Smileson" ''Diamond uses up 15 of her clues to summon Dr. Smileson to then explain how she solved the case to him taking 2 seconds before shooting forward a large exclamation mark with a large radius causing very high damage to enemies hit. After her explanation Smileson will proceed to patch Diamond up from the injuries she has taken during her "case" recovering a high amount of health. 'Trivia''' - Detective Diamond & Dr. Smileson are based on the famous duo of Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson. - Dr. Smileson is based on the user MegaSmiley - Smileson is the first minion that doesn't deal damage!? - Diamond actually has her own tv show which she watches on occasion as she find that the person portraying her does quite the good job at it. - Thanks to the Tv show based on her she often gets swarmed by Rufaro Hyperius & Montre Noir who are both big fans of the tv show. We still wonder how Montre even gets in to our base as Montre isn't a Team Dimensiona member. Category:Blog posts